Kiss
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Karena, mau bagaimana pun Jongin bersikap pada Kyungsoo, pemuda manis pemilik mata bulat itu tetaplah menjadi yang istimewa di hati Jongin. (KaiSoo) / (Shounen-ai) / YAOI. Oneshot. Fluff (mungkin). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be silent readers, please. Semoga kalian suka ya.


**Kiss**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai dan Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tetapi, cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Karena, mau bagaimana pun Jongin bersikap pada Kyungsoo, pemuda manis pemilik mata bulat itu tetaplah menjadi yang istimewa di hati Jongin.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada pemuda tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya ketika pemuda tampan tersebut masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan dirinya yang sejak tadi merengek meminta untuk diantarkan ke toko buku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Merasa semakin kesal, Kyungsoo dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan-pukulan kencang ke bahu pemuda tampan tersebut membuat pemuda tampan yang dikenal dengan nama Jongin itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hentikan pukulanmu Kyung! Kau pikir ini tidak sakit, huh?"

Mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya kemudian mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergerak untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang kerapkali ia ajukan pada Jongin ketika pemuda tampan itu seolah tidak pernah memedulikannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku Jongin-ah?" tanyanya pelan masih dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Jongin memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya kemudian menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus setitik airmata yang berada di kedua sudut mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis. Kau ini cengeng sekali sih. Kau bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku yang seperti ini Kyung," jawabnya seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajah tampan Jongin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya mampu terdiam menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa kesal kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo ketika lagi-lagi pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu kembali mengabaikannya. Kali ini bukanlah ponsel yang menjadi penyebabnya, melainkan buku sastra yang memiliki ketebalan ekstrim yang tengah menjadi fokus bacaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian menggeser duduknya agar semakin merapat ke tubuh Jongin. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk merampas buku yang ada di genggaman Jongin dan memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan bukuku. Aku sedang membacanya," kata Jongin seraya membuat gestur meminta pada salah satu tangannya.

Kyungsoo memeluk tasnya dengan erat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Aku ada di sampingmu saat ini. Itu artinya, kau harus menyibukkan diri denganku, bukan dengan buku sastra sialan itu!" sahutnya ketus.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan berkulit coklat itu menggeser tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Kyungsoo kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku membaca buku itu untuk tugas penelitianku Kyung. Sekarang, cepat kembalikan buku itu padaku dan kau duduk tenang di sini menemaniku membaca, ya?"

"Aku ini kekasihmu, bukan babysitter-mu Tuan Kim. Kalau mau membaca buku setebal itu, lakukan ketika kau memiliki waktu luang. Jangan melakukannya ketika kau tengah bersama orang lain!"

Jongin menghela napas pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, memilih mengalah daripada harus adu mulut dengan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang sayang. Sekarang kembalikan bukuku, aku akan menyimpannya di tasku."

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang menyimpannya. Kau bisa mengambilnya kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah."

Jongin mengangguk seraya mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas, membuat pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu dengan cepat menepis tangan Jongin yang sudah membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Hei! Kau kesal padaku Kyung?" tanya Jongin ketika tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

Kyungsoo semakin mengentalkan tatapan sinisnya untuk Jongin setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir tebal pemuda tampan itu. Ia kembali mendengus kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dengan kencang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! HEI! KAU MAU KE MANA? TUNGGU AKU!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat suara dari sosok yang begitu dicintainya namun juga begitu menyebalkan untuknya terus-menerus terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Mengabaikan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu justru memilih untuk berlari agar sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah mengejarnya itu tidak dapat menangkapnya. Namun sayangnya, belum lama ia berlari, sosok pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sudah menampakkan diri tepat di depannya, dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan juga peluh yang membasahi sekitar kening dan lehernya.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan jengah.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanyanya sinis.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya kemudian mengambil alih tas yang ada di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau menyibukkan diri dengan kekasihku," jawabnya santai seraya menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin yang selalu berhasil memunculkan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Setelah berhasil menetralkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Tekuk sedikit lututmu!" perintahnya pada Jongin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat tekuk sedikit lututmu!" perintah Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Meski rasa heran tengah menggelayuti benaknya saat ini, Jongin tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo padanya. Dengan kedua lutut yang sedikit menekuk, Jongin kembali menatap lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meniup poninya yang sedikit menutupi kedua mata bulatnya kemudian melangkah untuk semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Senyuman manis ia ulaskan di bibirnya sebelum—

 _ **DUK**_

—membenturkan keningnya ke kening Jongin, membuat pemuda tampan itu mengaduh dan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo, mengabaikan ekspresi kesakitan yang terlukis di wajah tampan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau mengejekku bodoh Kyung?" tanya Jongin setelah rasa sakit di keningnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan polos namun terkesan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Pemuda manis yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan hari kelahirannya itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan untuk Jongin.

"Aku ini kekasihmu Tuan Kim, tapi kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku? Kau selalu membuat diriku seolah-olah menjadi patung jika ada di sampingmu. Kau sibuk dengan duniamu sementara aku hanya diam memerhatikanmu. Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Apa alasanmu memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau istimewa," jawab Jongin cepat.

"Huh? Karena kau istimewa katamu? Bagian mana yang kau sebut istimewa? Kau selalu mengabaikanku. Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kau tidak pernah berkata dan bersikap lembut padaku. Sementara pada mereka, yang jelas-jelas orang asing di kehidupanmu, kau selalu bersikap baik, selalu tersenyum bahkan kau sangat peduli pada mereka."

"Hei, kau memang istimewa sayang..."

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut istimewa Tuan Kim? Aku tidak merasa kalau aku diistimewakan olehmu!"

"Sudah kukatakan jika kau itu istimewa sayang, karena—"

 _ **CHU**_

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat ketika bibir Jongin menempel dengan sempurna di bibirnya. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya, menikmati ciuman yang tengah dilakukan sang kekasih untuk dirinya.

Sementara itu, pemuda tampan bernama Kim Jongin itu tampak melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian, sesekali menggigitnya kemudian menghisapnya membuat desahan tertahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo lantas menghisapnya penuh nafsu sebelum melepaskan bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu.

"—karena, mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ciumanku sayang."

* * *

 _Bagi Jongin, hal yang istimewa bukanlah ketika dirinya memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya seorang putri kerajaan._

 _Bagi Jongin, hal yang istimewa bukanlah ketika dirinya menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Kyungsoo yang membuktikan jika dirinya sangat mencintai pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu._

 _Bagi Jongin, hal yang istimewa bukanlah ketika dirinya selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk sosok yang tengah mengisi penuh relung hatinya._

 _Bagi Jongin, hal yang istimewa adalah ketika dirinya melakukan satu tindakan yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk kekasih tercinta, tanpa perlu orang lain mengetahuinya._

 _Dan bagi Kyungsoo, memiliki Jongin di kehidupannya merupakan anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya, meskipun yeah, Jongin sangat-sangat menyebalkan._

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Happy KaiSoo Day ^^

Selamat berbahagia untuk KaiSoo Shipper ^^

.

.

Fanfic di atas merupakan fanfic repost karena sebelumnya fanfic di atas itu pernah dipublish di fanpage Exo Kaisoo & Hunhan Yaoi Fanfiction. Untuk kalian yang sudah pernah membaca fanfic di atas yang dipublish di fanpage yang aku tuliskan tadi, semoga kalian tidak gumoh ya ketika membaca ulang :D  
Dan untuk kalian yang memang belum membacanya, aku ucapkan selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati bacaan yang aku buat. Semoga tidak gumoh juga ya :D

Ohh ya, fanfic ini juga fanfic untuk event KaiSoo kemarin ^^

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Bicycle]**

Skymoebius ll taufikunn9 ll Lovesoo ll CuteSoo93 ll kaisoomin ll maulyena. ajja ll mhawli2526 ll nstplw ll Sugahoney

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semangat dan komentar menyenangkan yang kalian berikan untukku :*

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
